Heero and Duo, Saiyan Gods
by Vampira Maxwell
Summary: Duo is sick and Heero has to take care of him. When Heero gets sick, they both have to go to the hospital.Heero dies and Duo follows him, but they get stuck in limbo.Some of the Z fighters come to get them,'cause they're really the gods of Death and War.W
1. Hidden Affections

Heero and Duo, Saiyan Gods  
Part 1: Hidden Affections  
By: Traci14  
  
Anime series: Gundam Wing/ Dragon Ball Z  
Romance/alternate universe/action/suspense  
Not a lemon or a lime  
No yaoi  
Story blurb: Duo and Heero find out that they're Saiyans, and, yes, Gods, as well. But, how will they take it when a few Z-boys come to take them back to their dimension to train for their full abilities? And what happens when they find out they're related?! Find out!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Dragon Ball Z or any of their characters. The only characters that are mine are Trish and any other character and/or power/attack of any sort that shouldn't be in either Gundam Wing or Dragon Ball Z timeline. Yes, I am aware that Heero is Japanese and Duo is American. I wonder, though, Heero's real name is Odin Lowe Jr. So, how can he be full Japanese if he has an American last name, huh? That means his father was probably American. Or at least one of his ancestors. It's probably his father's name, since it has Jr. in it. That's my reason in this fic, if it's wrong I apologize, but don't take this fic too seriously, it's fiction, dudes. I can have it how I want. ^_^  
  
WARNING: Yes, this is a yaoi fic. At first this is a brother/brother relationship, but it'll turn into more, so don't yell at me because they seem to only think of each other as friends or brothers for a while. Just wait. Doesn't anyone have any patience anymore?!  
  
Couples: Heero and Duo  
  
Dedication: This fanfiction is dedicated to SkyLark, you know who you are.^_^  
  
  
The war had been over for a few days now. Heero and Duo were still sharing an apartment and were still looking for work. Heero had stayed in Japan, so that's where Duo was as well. Duo was sick though, at the moment and wanted Heero to stay with him. He was really sick, he couldn't even get out of bed and for the determined Duo Maxwell, that was saying a lot. There was a pan by the bed, because Duo would tend to throw up. Duo decided too, now.   
  
He leaned over the bed in a fast hurry and threw up right into the pan. Good thing he had good aim. Heero quickly pulled his braid out of the way, and put a cold cloth on the back of Duo's neck. This definitely wasn't fun for Duo and what was worse, Heero thought that he was coming down with it as well. Wonderful. Duo took another cloth and wiped his mouth, then leaned back again on the bed, relaxing right away. He REALLY wanted a tooth brush and some mouth wash right now. Heero got up, immediately being stopped by Duo grabbing his wrist. He knew he was acting like an infant, but he really didn't want to be left alone too long while he was this sick. What happened if he needed help and no one was there? "Where're ya goin'?" Duo asked, weakly, with a hint of exhaustion. All he was doing was laying in bed, how could he be exhausted?! It usually took more than this to make him exhausted. Probably the sickness and the throwing up didn't help much, either. "I'm just going to get you some water." Heero said. "I'm not thirsty." Duo said. He didn't want to drink anything, because he wouldn't be able to keep it down. He knew, though, if he wasn't able to keep anything down within twenty-four hours, Heero would take him to the hospital. He begged Heero not to even call a doctor. He knew it was childish and he shouldn't get into the habit of begging like that, but there was just something about doctors that he didn't trust. Medical doctors, that is.  
  
"I just thought that you might want to rinse your mouth out. I wont be going far, just in the other room. If you don't want me to go, I wont go." Heero said. "No, I just didn't...well, never mind. Go ahead." Duo said. Heero raised an eyebrow. Now, Duo seemed to be losing his marbles. He swore that one day he'd come into the room and Duo'd be crawling around on the floor and when he asked what in the Hell Duo was doing, he'd answer, "I'm looking for my marbles." Then he'd go back to looking.   
  
Heero got the water and returned quickly. He let Duo rinse his mouth out with the water, then took it back and dumped it down the drain of the bathroom sink. "Later I'm bringing you something to drink to see if you can drink it and keep it down." Heero said. "I don't like that idea." Duo said. "I know you don't, but it could be very dangerous if you can't keep anything down within twenty-four hours." Heero said. "God, would you listen to us? We sound like we're in love with each other." Duo joked. "Dream on." Heero said. "My God, Heero, was that a joke? Did you just crack a joke?" Duo asked. "You must be feeling better." Heero said. "No, not really, but I've been sleeping all day and I'm sick of it. I only wake up when I throw up. No more home remedies. They only make me drowsy." Duo said. "That's the idea, among taking the pain away. Sleep is the most healing thing and I'm not giving you those home remedies, so you can get worse." Heero said. "Aww, I didn't know you cared." Duo joked. Heero felt nauseous. "I'll be right back, Duo." Heero said, getting up. "Where are you going?" Duo asked, afraid that Heero's 'right back' might be in two or three hours. "To the bathroom." Heero said, obviously in a hurry. His voice sounded a little different as well. "Alright." Duo said.  
  
Heero went in the bathroom and promptly threw up. He quickly ran some water into a cup and washed out his mouth, also using mouth wash, then flushing the toilet, then washed his hands. He went back to the room he just left and sat back down in the chair next to Duo's bed. "Your sick aren't you?" Duo asked. "What? Where'd you get an idea like that?" Heero asked, looking innocent. "Come on, don't lie to me. I don't like it, plus, if your not sick, then you've gotta be pregnant from the way you were throwing up in there." Duo said. "Would you believe I'm pregnant?" Heero asked, smiling. "No." Duo said. "Fine, I might be getting sick. I just threw up once, though, Duo, it could be a result of food poisoning or something." Heero said. "And that is supposed to make me feel better? My best friend having food poisoning?" Duo asked. Heero smiled at him sheepishly. "Your sick and it's my fault. I gave it too you and you know it." Duo said. "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you. You get sick, which isn't your fault, I take care of you, my choice, I catch it, my fault." Heero said. "How do you come across it like that? I'm the one that got sick, I'm the one that asked you not to leave me alone, you got sick." Duo said. "You couldn't help getting sick, I didn't have to stay with you, that was my choice, I got sick, I don't care." Heero said. "How can you not care?" Duo asked. "Because, it's for a good cause. If I get too sick to take care of you, I'll arrange for us both to be put in the hospital in the same room." Heero said. "Call them now. I don't want you getting any sicker." Duo said. "You are just like an overprotective brother, you know that?" Heero asked. "Well, your like a brother to me." Duo said. "Same here. Are you sure you want me to call the hospital, because I'm not that si...." Heero couldn't finish his sentence as his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out. "Heero!" Duo shouted. He couldn't catch Heero, but he did manage to get a soft pillow under his head. He got up, but not without almost falling down, and went to the phone, taking it with him as he fell onto the other bed in the room. He dialed the hospital's number, sure that the ambulance, flashing lights thing wasn't necessary, since, he, himself, had almost passed out when he first got sick, if it had not been for Heero knowing exactly what to do. Duo knew, now, what to do, but he was too weak to even stand up on his own, and Heero was out already.  
  
Someone answered the phone, finally. Surprisingly slow for a hospital. "Yeah, me and my.....brother, are real sick and he just passed out. I can't even stand on my own. We need to get to the hospital now. We live alone at Cherry Blossom Dr. at the only apartment complex on the street, number 409. We need a room together. Heero'll freak if he finds he's in a hospital, but he can't see me." Duo said. The person on the other end said, they'd get an ambulance down there right away. Duo couldn't find the strength to get back up and go over to Heero. He said brother, before, because he remembered Heero saying that he didn't like his identity found out, eventhough the war was over. Duo decided to put them under Heero and Duo Maxwell, as brothers. It wasn't long after that thought, that the ambulance came and took them to the hospital. Duo passed out as well, shortly after giving all the needed information, as well, joining Heero in Dreamland.   
  
Shortly after Duo'd passed out, he woke up in a hospital room, his bed close to another bed. He turned his head to see who was in the bed, hoping that the doctors or nurses or whoever the hell did the damn room arrangements, followed his orders, so Heero wouldn't freak out at being in some strange hospital room, not understand why and alone.  
  
Heero was starting to wake up. He opened his eyes and looked straight up, seeing a ceiling that he didn't remember being that high up. He immediately wanted to know where he was and where his best friend was. "Duo?!" Heero asked, not loudly, since he had a headache, but it was clear he was worried and wanted an answer from someone, NOW. "I'm right here." Duo answered. Heero whipped his head around, to actually see Duo. When he saw that Duo was in the same condition he last saw him in, he breathed a sigh of relief and let his head rest on the pillow again. "Were you worried about me?" Duo asked, in a rub-it-in-your-face voice. "Well....I...ya see....n....I'm goin' back to sleep." Heero said. "Yeah, I love you too, my brotha'." Duo said. "Here we go." Heero said. "What?!" Duo asked. "Are you feeling any better?" Heero asked, changing the subject. "Not really." Duo said. "Duo?" Heero asked. "Yeah?" Duo replied. "Why in the Hell are we here?" Heero asked, smiling. "Is that a smile?!" Duo asked. "Just answer the question." Heero said. "If you do me one favor." Duo said. "What? And make it snappy, I'm wondering as to why I'm here and where here is." Heero said. "Well, bro, I only want ya to call me bro." Duo said. "What for?" Heero asked. "It's one of my steps to get you to loosen up. I know we BOTH think of each other as bros, you've said it once or twice, so make it known!" Duo said. "Oh, man. Me and my big mouth. Okay, why the Hell are we here, BRO?" Heero asked, stressing bro. "Thank you. See, now that wasn't so hard, was it? Anyway, you passed out, I used what little damn strength I'd recovered to call the hospital and get an ambulance and all to take us down here, which is the hospital. By the way, your new name is Heero Maxwell." Duo said. "My new name is WHAT?!" Heero asked, immediately hurting his head. "Oh, God." Heero moaned, gripping his head and at the same time trying to smash his head through the pillow. "Hey, Heero, you okay?" Duo asked, worried. "My head feels like it's gonna split in two." Heero said in the same moaning tone. "Do ya want me to call a nurse or someone?" Duo asked, sitting up in bed. Or trying too, anyway. "No." Heero said, calming down again.  
  
"Well, alright. I put you down as my brother, because I know how much you don't like your full identity known, eventhough, the war is over. I told 'em everything they needed to know about you, but I don't have a clue as to when and if you had the chickenpox or the mumps or anything like that, but I gave 'em all the stuff that was absolutely necessary for them to know and all the stuff I could remember about me." Duo said. "Oh, I see." Heero said.  
  
Weeks passed and Duo was slightly better, but what worried him, was that Heero seemed to be getting worse. He could barely open his eyes, now. It was the Shinigami curse. It had to be. If Heero died it would be all Duo's fault. "Duo?" Heero asked. "Yeah?" Duo asked, worried at Heero's tone. It was weak, but seemed terrified. "Duo, I know what I've done in the past, but....I'm afraid to die, now. Not now that I actually have someone to remember me and miss me, too." Heero said. "Heero, don't talk like that. Your gonna get better and your gonna live. You're gonna be around to call me an idiot for a long, long time." Duo said, fighting off tears at the thought of loosing Heero, because he knew boys didn't cry. "Duo, your getting better and I'm getting worse. You know it, the doctors know it, everyone knows it. Even I know it. I just...don't wanna die alone. I'm afraid." Heero said. "Heero, I'm not good at this kinda talk. Especially when it's not gonna happen. Besides, I'm only better because this machine is the only thing keepin' me alive right, now." Duo said. "Well, I know I'm gonna die. And it hurts." Heero said. "What do you mean it hurts? How?" Duo asked, afraid of the answer. "I'm dying now, I can feel it, and it hurts." Heero said. "Physical pain?" Duo asked. "Yeah. If I take this thing outta my arm, then it would all be over faster. I don't wanna walk through death alone. I'm afraid. I mean, what do I do? What happens next?" Heero asked. "I dunno, Heero. But, hey, I'm supposed to be Shinigami, so, who knows! Maybe, you'll see me." Duo said. Suddenly, Heero gripped the sides of the bed and, with the strength the pain gave him, lifted himself up a little, smashing his head into the pillow, and making noises that indicated he was in excruciating pain. Duo looked on in worry. He looked at the monitor that was supposed to be keeping track of Heero's vital signs. His vitals were dropping. He was dying. Duo took some paper that had been placed in a drawer next to the bed and a pencil, and wrote a note. He knew Heero didn't want Duo to die, he was only saying what he felt before he did die, but he wasn't going to let Heero die and walk through death alone. Not if he was so scared. He had this one chance and he wasn't going to pass it up. He'd regret it for the rest of his life and only blame himself for Heero's death. He wrote about how he wanted the burial to be. He wanted Heero and himself to look as they did the last time they'd seen Quatre, which was who he was addressing this note too. He wanted everyone to be notified, as well, and he wanted to have them burry him and Heero side by side. The list went on, but he wrote fast, signed it, folded it, then set it in a spot the doctors would find it without trying. The note even said that all of their stuff was to be divided up by Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Catherine, Sally Po, and Hilde. Relena had enough stuff, but he left Relena one thing. He left her a picture of Heero actually smiling, since he knew she always had a thing for him, but the feeling wasn't mutual. Heero was still alive when Duo had finished. Heero wasn't in pain anymore. Duo was glad. Though, it was odd, but Heero seemed terrified. Duo reached over and took Heero's hand. He wasn't going to let Heero die feeling alone. "Goodbye, brother. Thanks for being my best friend, and my brother." Heero said weakly, before he took his last breath. Duo didn't even move to say goodbye in turn to Heero. Duo reached over and closed Heero's eyes, as the monitor started that long, never ending beep. He never let go of Heero's hand as he closed his eyes and disconnected the one machine that kept him alive. "Don't worry, Heero, I wont let you walk through death alone." Duo said. Then, he smiled, taking his last breath, proud of what he was doing. 'No regrets.' Was Duo's last thought.  
  
  
Duo opened his eyes and looked around. He didn't see fire or anything, meaning he probably wasn't going to Hell and another factor of that would be that he didn't smell any brimstone. He didn't see a bright white light, so, probably not Heaven either. What? Was he going to be stuck in eternal limbo? He only saw space. As in outer space. He looked around, hoping to find Heero. Heero was sitting on the...well, he didn't know what to call it, but he was sitting down, anyway, with his arms around his legs, hugging them to his chest. Duo smiled. He understood why Heero was terrified. Though, it was odd to see him that way. He was always the suicidal one.   
  
He walked over to Heero, holding out his hand for him to take. "Heero, don't be scared. Shinigami's here." Duo said. Heero accepted the hand. Duo helped Heero stand up. "Why are you here?" Heero asked. "Well, I sorta disconnected that machine thing. I can't remember the name of that thing. Never could keep it straight." Duo said. "Why? You were getting better. Why'd you do that?" Heero asked, seemingly almost in tears. "Whoa, whoa, man. I just got to thinkin', and I decided I wasn't gonna let ya walk through death alone. I wrote a note and everything sayin' how I wanted everything and all. Even who got what and stuff, though I didn't go into detail, since we didn't have much, but I did, specifically, give Relena a picture of you actually smiling. I addressed the note to Quatre Raberba Winner. They should know who to look for." Duo said. "Duo, you could have lived a happy life." Heero said. "No, way, man. I'd just blame myself for your death. And, anyways, dude, you took care of me and all, while I was sick. Ever since I was little everyone I cared about died. I blamed myself, still do. But, I had the chance to not let you die alone. The last person that I considered family at all, and I just had to take it. Do ya understand?" Duo asked. "Yeah, I understand. I just don't know what the world's gonna be like without you there." Heero said. "I know. It'll be lost, but it's gonna hafta make due, because I'm not comin' back." Duo said. Heero laughed. "Heero, are you crying?" Duo asked, moving Heero's head into the VERY dim light in different angles to see. He did have tear streaks down his cheeks. Heero didn't want to lie, so he didn't say anything, he just jerked his head away and looked down in shame. "Aw, Heero." Duo said, softly "Don't do that. I'm okay, and I'm here with you now. I'll walk with ya for eternity." Duo said, trying to get Heero to stop the water works. "You're a great friend, ya know that? " Heero said. "Right back at ya." Duo said, then, suddenly, both realized what this might look like to someone, anyone, that might, somehow, however possible, happened to be there, either that just died, or that was sent to guide them or what. Neither was too keen on how this was supposed to work. They quickly broke away from each other, each an inch or two farther away than they needed to be, brushing off their clothes and trying to act casual. Suddenly a purple haired boy, along with a short man with long, black, spiky hair, and another man, taller than the other two, with short, spiky hair, and kind, face, with a goofy grin, and a green man with pointy ears, antennae, and fangs, wearing something VERY different. Heero wasn't exactly emotionally stable, but then Duo was always overprotective of his friends, especially suicidal ones or people that were like family to him and Heero was all three. Duo sorta stepped forward, making sure it didn't look like he was being protective of Heero, or Heero would get upset. Duo didn't like it when Heero acted like that. "Who are you people and WHAT are you?" Duo asked, pointing to the green one. The spiky haired one laughed. Duo decided he didn't like his laugh.   
  
"Duo." Heero said. "What?" Duo asked. "If I'm not seeing things, you have a tail." Heero said, in an awed voice. "Your kidding, right?" Duo asked. "Uh, uh. You have a long, brown, furry tail, trailing behind you." Heero said. Duo looked behind him. "Whoa! When did this happen?!" Duo yelled. "You're a Saiyan, boy. A Saiyan God at that. The Saiyan God of Death. Surprisingly the same name as your Earth God of Death. Shinigami. The other one is the Saiyan God of War and Destruction." The spiky haired one said, in a high and mighty voice. "What? We're dead." Duo said. "Yes, in order to bring you to our dimension, your rightful dimension, we had to make sure you died in the other dimension. Now, Heero, you're the Saiyan God of War. Your true name is simple, Demon of War." The man with the purple hair said. "Demon of War? That's not A name, that's three." Heero said. "Same difference. Anyway, you too, have a tail." The man with the purple hair answered. "Yeah, I figured that if Duo was a Saiyan and he had a tail, that if I were a Saiyan like you said, then I'd have a tail too." Heero said. "To answer your question, I'm a Namekian from the planet Namek." The green one said. "That's all real wonderful, but could you possibly tell us who you are? Don't get us wrong or nothin', it's real nice to hear where you're all from and all, but we'd kinda like NAMES to go with that." Duo said, ready to start fighting if any of them decided to attack Heero. Heero could take care of himself, but right now, Duo was concerned for Heero's safety and only Heero's safety.   
  
"I am Trunks Vegeta Briefs." Trunks said, bowing a little. "Vegeta Briefs." Vegeta mumbled. "I'm Goku!" Goku said. (if your wondering why Son wasn't put in there, it's because I haven't heard him call himself Son yet. So, it's Goku, instead of Son Goku. If anyone KNOWS what his full name is without the Son in front, I wouldn't mind knowin'.^_^) "I'm Piccolo." Piccolo said. "Piccolo? Vegeta? TRUNKS?! So then, your name is TRUNKS BRIEFS?!" Duo asked, almost falling over with suppressed laughter. "Yeah, it is." Trunks said, glaring at his father. "What? Your mother named you!" Vegeta yelled. "Having a hissy fit, Vegeta?" Piccolo asked. Vegeta was about to say something when Goku interjected. "Guys! We don't have time for this! We need to get these boys back to our dimension and start their training. We should take them to King Kai." Goku said. "Then take them. Why were we even here, then?! You're the only one that get to King Kai's planet. So, teleport!" Vegeta yelled. "Now, now, Vegeta. We're going to help train them and so is Gohan. We're all going to be up there. Pretty soon Yamcha, Tien, Chautsue (sp?) are comin' too!" Goku said. "Joy." Vegeta said, putting a hand to his head.  
  
"Alright, everyone join hands." Goku instructed. "Join hands?" Heero and Duo both asked, puzzled, in unison. "What for?" Heero asked. "Because, I'm gonna teleport us to King Kai's." Goku said. Vegeta, unhappily, held Goku's right hand, Piccolo held Goku's left hand, Trunks had ahold of Vegeta's hand, Duo had ahold of Piccolo's hand, because he didn't trust him next to Heero, and Heero had ahold of Duo and Trunks' hands.  
  
There was a flash of light and then they were on a tiny planet with one house, one tree, a monkey outside, a little boy with unruly and long hair was in the yard playing with the monkey, a blue guy with feelers on his head, covered with a hat and something that looked like more feelers coming out beside either side of his mouth was standing in the yard, with his hands behind his back and watching the boy and monkey, a car in what seemed to be a driveway was there as well. "Whoa." Duo said.  
  
  
  
Author's note: So, how'd ya like it? Was it any good so far? I know, not much between Heero and Duo, yet, but you can see it's there. I'll work up to that.^_^ So, any comments, questions or flames? Send to me, at traci1985babe@hotmail.com  
  



	2. Meet King Kai and the Gang

Heero and Duo, Saiyan Gods  
Part 2: Meet King Kai and the Gang  
By: Traci14  
  
Anime series: Gundam Wing and Dragon Ball Z  
Romance/alternate universe/action/suspense  
Not a lemon or a lime  
Yaoi: Heero and Duo  
Crossover: Gundam Wing and Dragon Ball Z  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Dragon Ball Z or any of their characters. The only characters that are mine are characters that shouldn't be in either Gundam Wing or Dragon Ball Z. The only attacks/powers that are mine are the attacks/powers that shouldn't be in Gundam Wing or Dragon Ball Z.  
  
Shortly after they had appeared on the tiny planet, Goku disappeared to go get some people, he said. Heero and Duo were off somewhere, talking. They needed to ask each other a few things and talk about what just happened.  
  
"How come ya didn't say much back there?" Duo asked. "I didn't know what to say. It's not everyday that three guys and a green alien come to me in the afterlife, I guess that's what it was supposed to be, and tell me I'm an alien and a God and they're going to teleport me and my best friend to 'King Kai's place'. " Heero said. "Oh." Duo said, understanding. "Why didn't you say anything? I mean, you just took that green guy's hand." Heero asked. "Because, I didn't want him too close to you, okay? I don't care if your angry at me because of it. I didn't want you to get hurt. I mean, I know we were dead, but I didn't want to take a chance that you could still get hurt up there in eternal limbo." Duo said, stressing 'eternal limbo' like it would figure they'd get stuck there. "I'm not mad. But, you do know that was capable of defending myself." Heero said. "Yeah, I just didn't want to take a chance. You may be strong, but there's bound be someone or something out there that's stronger than you are. I just didn't want you to get hurt." Duo said, head downcast. "Okay, I understand. I'm not mad, I promise. You look too pitiful right now, for me to be mad at you." Heero joked. Duo looked up and grinned. "Did you just crack another joke?" Duo asked. "Yes." Heero said. "I have got to get some sort of calendar or planner or something so I can write these dates down." Duo said. "Your hilarious." Heero said. "I know I am." Duo grinned. Heero rolled his eyes and then the little boy approached them.  
  
"Are you the Gods we have to train?" The little boy asked. "I guess so. What's your name, little guy?" Duo asked. The little boy smiled and said, "Gohan! I'm Goku's son!" Gohan said, beaming with pride. "You seem pretty proud that he's your dad. Any special reason?" Duo asked, a little curious. "Yeah, he's the strongest man in the universe!" Gohan said. Duo laughed. "What's so funny?" Gohan asked, puzzled. Duo hadn't meant to laugh like that, really. He didn't want to ruin the little kid's faith in his father, but Duo didn't think that Goku guy was the strongest man in the universe. "Nothin' important, kid." Duo said. "What's your name? You know mine, but I don't know yours." Gohan said. "I'm Duo Maxwell and this is my friend, Heero Yuy." Duo said. "Wow, nice to meet you!" Gohan said.  
  
Piccolo walked up and Duo moved in front of Heero, unconsciously. Heero put his hand on Duo's shoulder. Duo looked behind him to see Heero shaking his head slightly. He was indicating Duo didn't need to do this, because he could take care of himself. Duo moved slightly away from in front of Heero, not too happy with it, though. "I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to talk to you. I have some information you might like to have." Piccolo said. "Alright, shoot." Duo said, refraining from insulting his name. "You two Gods are necessary, but your not smiled upon. There isn't a place for you in the heavens. You live on Earth. We don't see why you couldn't live with either Goku, Chichi, and Gohan or Vegeta, Bulma and little Trunks. The Trunks you see here today is the future Trunks. He came from the future in a time machine his mother, the future Bulma, built. Awful things happened to the future Earth and Bulma sent Trunks out to come to the past and set things straight then. The point was to save the past. Only, Trunks soon found out that it was a parallel universe. He wasn't saving his future and he couldn't go back to change anything that he may have forgotten to do in the past during his first arrival. That's basically all you need to know. Anything else on that you need to know, someone else can tell you. I'm not one of Kami's damn scrolls. Bulma and Vegeta are loaded because of Bulma's family. I don't see the humans odd fascination with money, but they have a lot of it. Just pick one. Goku's place or Vegeta's place. More room at Vegeta's place, though." Piccolo said, leaving. "I don't like that dude." Duo said. "Who? Mr. Piccolo? He's an okay guy. You just have to get to know 'em." Gohan said. Duo thought a little about Piccolo's personality and the way Heero was during the war. "Yeah, I guess your right, kid. I guess your right." Duo said. He noted that Gohan called him Mr. Piccolo instead of just Piccolo.  
  
Goku returned with three guys and a little floating cat thing. At least they thought it was a cat. "Whoa, a triclops." Duo whispered, as he saw a man with three eyes. Two where they should be and one on his forehead. The man was completely bald, no shirt, green pants and a sash looking thing was worn for a belt, and boots. The man was definitely strong. Another man with long, black, unruly hair, an outfit that resembled Goku's in a way, with really thin looking socks and blue shoes, a scar on his cheek in the shape of an X, sort of, and smiling and laughing with the triclops. He had a little, blue, floating, catlike thing that hovered just over his shoulder. Another man, about the size of Gohan, with circles in two straight lines down his forehead, possibly some sort of ceremonial burn marks, and was also bald, but had clothes that were similar to Goku's in fashion as well, along with the emblem on the front of his shirt. At least, Duo thought it was a shirt. Well, that's what Duo would call it. A shirt. They were all laughing with each other and talking.   
  
Goku pointed to Heero and Duo and said something. The three men looked their way, then nodded. They walked up to Heero and Duo, who were, to say the least, unsure of what to say. They didn't know what to say to a triclops at all. He was just another person, but the eye thing was distracting.   
  
"Hi, I'm Tien, and these are my friends, Yamcha and Krillin. The little fur ball on Yamcha's shoulder is Puar." Tien said, extending his hand to shake Duo's. Duo hesitantly took Tien's hand and shook it. Tien smiled wider. "There's no need to be afraid of any of us. We're all friends here." Tien said. Then, he noticed Vegeta off by himself, leaning against the one tree in the yard. "Well, all except Vegeta. We've tried, but he doesn't seem to want friends. He's always shunning them. He gets nasty when you don't leave him alone. A very violent person that's obsessed with becoming a Super Saiyan. He's become one, but he doesn't think that's enough. He's really a prince. Though, he's arrogant and no one really listens to him. He's funny to watch sometimes." Tien said. Duo sensed Tien was only playing around, but he figured that what Tien was saying about his personality was true. That's what Vegeta seemed like. Though, they had no idea what Tien meant by power and they had no clue what a Super Saiyan was.   
  
"I heard that, you three eyed freak!" Vegeta yelled from across the yard. "How'd he..." Heero wasn't able to even finish his question. "I'm a Saiyan, I have very acute hearing! That's how!" Vegeta yelled. "And he's loud too." Yamcha said. "Shut up, you long haired sissy!" Vegeta screamed. "Hey, now, people with long aren't sissies!" Duo yelled back, eventhough, Vegeta hadn't spoken directly to him. Vegeta didn't say anything else, he just walked up and started a power ball in his hand. Duo gulped. Goku stepped in at that point. "Vegeta, stop it. They can't defend themselves against that yet. It wouldn't be fair. I can't let you hurt them." Goku said, getting in front of Heero and Duo. Vegeta made the ball of yellow power disappear and flew over to the tree. "He can fly?!" Duo screeched. "Yes, we all can. Even this little fur ball can fly, as you can see." Tien said. "And that reminds me, I'm not a fur ball." Puar stated. "That...that cat just talked! It flies and it talks!" Heero said, astonished, in unison with Duo. All but the cat, Vegeta, Piccolo, Heero and Duo grinned.   
  
The blue guy that had been keeping an eye on everything walked up to Heero and Duo. He told a few not-so-funny jokes, but Heero and Duo laughed at them, along with everyone else. Everyone, but Piccolo and Vegeta. Even Puar laughed. "You're probably wondering who I am. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm King Kai. The ultimate martial arts trainer. "Your King Kai?" Duo asked, unbelieving. "The ultimate martial arts trainer?" Heero finished. "Yep!" King Kai said, cheerfully, smiling. "That little monkey over there is my pet monkey Bubbles." King Kai said. "Does he talk too?" Duo asked, grinningly joking, but wondering still just the same. "No, but he is hyper." King Kai said. "Great." Heero said, actually forcing a smile. "I've gotta write this date down. I really need a calendar." Duo said, referring to Heero's small, but noticeable joke with the smile and fake enthusiasm. Normally, Heero would just keep quiet. They watched the monkey for a little while, only because they were bored and it was the only thing to do, until Vegeta spoke up.  
  
"Hey, wasn't Doll Boy supposed to come too? I never heard anything about Cue Ball coming, either. Someone wanna let me in on this or do I have to blast it out of you?" Vegeta asked. "CHAUTSUE, wasn't feeling well, so KRILLIN came in CHAUTSUE'S place." Tien said, stressing the names of Chautsue and Krillin. People were getting tired of the way he made fun of people because of their appearances.   
  
Author's note: I know, I know, short. I'm sorry, but I wanted Heero and Duo to meet everybody before the training started. It starts in the next chapter and it's not all going to be fun for Heero and Duo. Hope you liked this part and don't forget to tell me how it was!!! E-mail me at, traci1985babe@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Let the Training Begin

Heero and Duo, Saiyan Gods  
Part 3: Let the Training Begin  
By: Traci14  
  
Anime series: Gundam Wing  
Romance/action/suspense/alternate universe  
Not a lemon or a lime  
Yaoi: Heero and Duo  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Dragon Ball Z or any of their characters or attacks or powers. The only characters/attacks/powers that I own are the ones that shouldn't be in either Gundam Wing or Dragon Ball Z.  
  
"Alright, now, I'm going to leave you boys to your work. Train him one at a time until they've mastered what you want them to master and then you can fight them all at once. Once they've passed all of this they can take the next step." King Kai said, going into the house. "Great. We're out here to train with people that can shoot yellow fire balls outta their hands." Duo whispered to Heero. "That's why I'm going first." Heero said, stepping in front of Duo. "I'm first." Heero announced. "Heero, no." Duo whispered through gritted teeth, firmly. "If this is as dangerous as it looks, I'm going first. That way you'll know what to expect." Heero said. "Your just stubborn." Duo said, trying to get Heero to back down any way he could without drawing attention to him. At least not yet. "And don't you forget it." Heero whispered back. "Alright, I'm going to scream if I don't get a calendar or something over here, right now!" Duo said. Everyone, but Heero, just looked at him. Duo just grinned and blushed a little. "Inside joke." Duo said. Everyone, but Heero and Duo, nodded numbly. "So, the God of War wants to go first, eh? Alright, lets see how much of a challenge you are against the Prince of the Saiyans." Vegeta said. "No, I'm goin' first." Duo said. "NO! I said I was going and I'm going! Vegeta, start, now." Heero said. 'You sweet, sweet baka. Your going to get yourself hurt.' Duo thought. He knew Heero was trying to protect him. That's the only reason Heero was doing this.   
  
"First of all, before you can even fight me, you must learn how to create and disperse a decent ball of power. Proper names and things will come later, right now you only need to learn how to make them. Channel your energy into your hand. Concentrate only on your hand for now. Later you it should be so easy you can do that and concentrate on many other things." Vegeta coached. Heero couldn't seem to do it. "You had better not be making a fool of me." Heero warned. "I'm not, but your making a fool of yourself. This isn't hard." Vegeta said, getting huffy. Heero got angry at the way Vegeta was talking to him and something red surrounded him. Duo stepped back a little.   
  
"What're ya doin' to 'em?! Why's he got that red stuff around 'em?" Duo asked, worried for Heero. "Don't worry, that's only his power." Vegeta said, as Heero got so bright, no one could see him. Finally he was able to be seen and he had a yellow power ball was in his hand.   
  
"Wow, his power level was close to mine, a second ago. And that wasn't even his full potential. Only a little bit." Goku said, smiling very big. "Well, now that you know how to make a power ball, send it out. Throw it at me." Vegeta said. Heero did as he was told and Vegeta blocked it. "Throw more. Throw as many as you can." Vegeta said. Heero did as he was told and eventually he was throwing so many, so fast, that Duo couldn't follow them and soon Heero started to lift off the ground. "He hasn't been taught that, yet." Goku whispered. Vegeta started fighting back and forgetting that Heero was new at this. He shot a blast at him and he ended up hurting Heero.  
  
Heero got hit full force in the chest and was blown to the ground and landed on his back hard. Duo rushed over. "Heero!" Duo yelled. "Oops." Vegeta said, walking off. "How stupid of me." Then he was leaning against the tree again, seemingly ready to take a nap. "How could you do that?! You've probably had years of training and Heero's just starting!" Duo yelled, lifting Heero's head to see if Heero was conscious or not. He wasn't. He didn't even respond in the least, except for a groan. Duo was getting angrier. "Is there someplace I can put him until he wakes up?" Duo asked, through clenched teeth. Duo just noticed something else. Heero's chest was bleeding. It wasn't surprising to him, though. "He's bleeding too. I don't see how you could have done this. The only thing he knew how to do was dodge those blasts and he didn't go fast enough, so you did this to him." Duo said. "Yeah, you can put him in one of King Kai's bedrooms. They all have names on the front of the door, so the one's without are the unoccupied rooms. We know that you two always shared rooms, so King Kai said it was okay if you wanted to share one here. You seemed so used to it because of the war you both fought in." Trunks said. Duo nodded and walked inside, passed King Kai without a word and carried Heero into one of the unoccupied rooms. There was one problem. Each room only had one bed. Huge beds, but only one. Hopefully, Heero wouldn't wake up and start yelling about it. Duo's ears could only take so much, but he wasn't leaving Heero when he was hurt like that. No way in Hell.  
  
  
Author's note: So, I guess you're all wondering what will happen to Heero, right? Well, you'll have to wait and see. Remember, though, they ARE on King Kai's planet, so technically, I don't think he can die on it, BUT, and I quote, "You'll be surprised what you can live through."^_^ Well, anyway, tell me what you thought of this part at, traci1985babe@hotmail.com  
  



	4. Waking Up

Heero and Duo, Saiyan Gods  
Part 4: Waking up  
By: Fantasim Soldier  
  
Anime series: Gundam Wing/Dragon Ball Z  
Romance/action/suspense/drama/alternate universe  
Not a lemon or a lime  
Yaoi: Heero and Duo  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Dragon Ball Z or any of their characters and/or attacks. The only characters and/or attacks that are mine are the ones that don't belong to Gundam Wing or Dragon Ball Z.  
  
Heero woke up in a bed. He immediately shot straight and promptly fell back down, wishing he hadn't. "Heero, are you okay?" Duo asked, concerned. "No." Heero said. "I had to ask. What's wrong, does your chest hurt?" Duo asked, touching where Heero had been hit in the chest with that ball of energy. "OUCH! Yes, Duo, that's where it hurts, so can you please not touch it?" Heero asked. "Sorry, I just wanted to see if that's where it hurt, since I wasn't sure if you were going to answer me or not. I didn't even push on it." Duo said. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. You were probably worried after I got hit and passed out." Heero said. Duo brightened. "Yeah, I was worried, but I guess I don't have anything to worry about, after all." Duo beamed. "No, you didn't. See, I told you I could handle myself." Heero said. "I do have to admit that that was pretty impressive, especially when you started to fly, but you definitely couldn't handle Vegeta's blast. I was really worried. I told you to let me go first, but would you listen? Noooo, you had to go and do it, anyway." Duo said. "I was trying to protect you." Heero blurted, but them wished he hadn't. "I, uh, I mean, well, you see, uhhh, ummmm, I'm tired. I'm going back to sleep. Goodnight, or whatever time it is." Heero said, leaning against the pillow and closing his eyes.   
  
Duo leaned down and kissed his cheek, then sat straight in the chair he had been sitting in and pretended like nothing had happened. Heero's eyes shot open and his hand gently touched where Duo'd kissed him on the cheek, eyes round as saucers, he looked at Duo. Duo looked back at him. "What?" Duo asked, innocently. "Nothing." Heero mumbled, turning around, though it pained him, and pulling the covers up high, so Duo wouldn't see the blush, even though his back was too him, his neck tended to go red as well and he didn't have hair to hide it like Duo. He had a lot of thick hair, but it was cut short. If he'd left the covers where they were, Duo would have seen his neck turn red. 'I wonder if he knows what he does to me?' Heero wondered to himself, not daring to ask it out loud, however soft. He didn't know that Duo was thinking the same thing.  
  
  
Author's note: So.....do ya like it?!?!?!?! I hope so!!! Just mail me at, traci1985babe@hotmail.com  
  



	5. Recovery

Heero and Duo, Saiyan Gods  
Part 5: Recovery  
By: Fantasim Soldier  
  
Anime series: Gundam Wing & Dragon Ball Z  
Romance/action/alternate universe/suspense  
Not a lemon or a lime  
Yaoi: Heero and Duo   
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Dragon Ball Z or any of their characters. The only characters that are mine are the ones that don't belong in or to either Gundam Wing or Dragon Ball Z and the same goes for the attacks.  
  
It had been a day and Duo was being very overprotective of Heero. At least Heero thought so. Duo finally fell asleep in the chair, but he hadn't let anyone in, especially Vegeta, though Heero couldn't say he missed the spiky haired, arrogant piss poor excuse for a prince, if he ever saw one. Heero wanted up, if only to go look out the window. The window was big, but still too far away for Heero to see out of. King Kai had been humoring Duo and had told him that he'd seen the blast, which was probably true, that Heero had taken in the chest and that it should take Heero at least a weak to recover from that, without a sensu bean. He'd also said that someone named Koren was fresh out of sensu beans. Though, from what Heero had seen already, he wasn't so sure that this Koren person was human. He'd also been hearing about some man named King Yema. King Yema had apparently said that he'd allow the God of Death and the God of War to live on Earth, but they had already had their destination there chosen, whether they wanted it or not. They were to live with Goku and his family. Word had already been sent to the woman who was supposed to be Goku's wife and Gohan's mother and one of the strongest women on Earth or something, named Chi-Chi. Duo had, strongly, refrained from making fun of the name, but Duo would eventually be in a mood to where he wouldn't care until it was too late. He'd heard that Chi-Chi could be violent. Especially with frying pans.  
  
No sooner had Heero pulled the covers away and tried to get out of bed, did his chest start aching so much that he moaned loudly in pain.   
  
Duo immediately woke up and rushed to Heero's side. "Heero, did I or did I not specifically tell you to stay in bed? You're going to hurt yourself." Duo said, worry in his voice. He took a look at the bandages on Heero's chest. They were red again. "Awww, Heero, look what you've done to yourself. You're bleeding again." Duo said, concern written all over his face and showing in his voice.   
  
Heero winced as Duo changed the bandages. Heero had tried to let Duo let him do it, but Duo had insisted that if Heero had tried it himself, he'd only further injure himself. Heero decided that Duo was going to be stubborn and he would let him change the bandages.   
  
Duo remembered what Heero'd done once, when a doctor hadn't gone fast enough for Heero when he was taking out stitches in Heero's right leg. It had been an accident that Heero'd had. He'd been trying to do something with the curtains and he'd lost his balance on the ladder and fell, taking the ladder with him. He'd cut himself and needed stitches. Duo had reprimanded him the whole way there, for not asking for Duo's help. Really, he'd just been worried and had been trying to cover it up. When it came time for the stitches to come out, the doctor had been going too slow for Heero and Heero had made the doctor get away from him and took them out himself. And, unfortunately, Heero's wound had been just bad enough, this time, to have to have some stitches in his chest. Duo hadn't noticed until the sheets that were used as Heero's covers had turned red, after Duo'd given him that kiss on the cheek. Duo had gone around to the other side of the bed to get something from the little wicker stand there and had noticed something red staining the sheets that were near his chest and, upon closer inspection, noticed that the sheets had been clinging to Heero. He didn't know why Heero hadn't mentioned it, but Heero got an earful when Duo woke him up, telling him that he needed to check his wound and Heero wasn't in the right position. Through the whole wound inspection and the stitching, and bandaging and when Duo had been putting on ointment to make the wound heal quicker and take some of the pain away, Duo had scolded him and scolded him for not telling Duo that his chest had been bleeding like that and hurting so badly.   
  
Duo, though, figured that he should have noticed Heero's wound right away, but hadn't a clue why. He couldn't very well go back in time to fix it. Though, in this place, he wasn't so sure.  
  
"Heero, hold still, I've almost got this done and if I mess up now, I'll have to start over completely." Duo warned. It wasn't the pain that Heero couldn't stand and was fidgeting about, it was Duo's touch. Whenever Duo touched him in any way, he'd get this funny feeling and he didn't know what it was.   
  
Heero didn't answer Duo, but he tried his best to hold still. Duo didn't know what had gotten into Heero. One second he was sitting still and the moment Duo tried to touch him he started to fidget. Heero never did that to anyone else. Now wasn't the time to figure it out, though. He had to get this finished and if he let his thoughts wander too much, then he'd mess up and have to start all over again.  
  
Finally, Duo finished and stopped touching Heero, who was sweating. He did, however, run his hand over Heero's face, wiping the sweat away, then asked, "It's awfully cool in here, why are you sweating?" "Hurts." Heero said. Duo's eyes softened, along with the rest of his facial features and his touch, though, Heero noticed, his touch was always gentle when touching Heero. "I know. I told you to let me go ahead. I wish I could make that pain go away, but I can't." Duo said.   
  
It was then, that someone decided to barge in. "Well, well, well. How touching." Vegeta said. Duo turned around, face twisted in anger and hate to the man that had hurt Heero so badly. "Touching? Touch what? You have nothing to touch, because you haven't got a heart. You're also fool hearty with your power. You get excited and use too damn much. You can't control it. You shouldn't be allowed to have it or use it until you can. Get the Hell outta this room, now. No one said you could come in. I may not be strong in whatever the Hell it was, you were doing out there when you hurt Heero, but I don't need to be as mad as I am with you, right now. Get...the....Hell.....out." Duo said, stopping before he said the next word and making sure to pronounce ever word right down to the T, his voice practically dripping with venom.   
  
However, Vegeta didn't like the way he was addressing him. "I'll show you power, boy." Vegeta said, preparing to hit him with a power blast. Duo took the opportunity, when Vegeta had been powering up, to attack him, instead. He was no fool. He wasn't going to wait until he powered up. He wouldn't stand a chance. Duo jumped up, over the bed, his training automatically kicking in and into overdrive and starting assaulting Vegeta with punches to the face. Unknowingly, a black energy started to surround him. It was gone as quickly as it had come, but with one final punch, Duo sent Vegeta back a ways. "How dare you, you impertinent long haired sissy!" Vegeta yelled. "Well, this sissy just kicked your ass. Now, get the Hell out and stay away from Heero and from me." Duo said, slamming the door in Vegeta's face.   
  
Meanwhile, Heero had been straining to stay up to where he could see Duo and Vegeta. He had been toying with the idea of getting up and intercepting Vegeta's blast with his own body, to save Duo from it, because he was sure Duo didn't know how to block one, even he didn't, really. He just knew how to dodge and shoot some of his own. He'd also found out that he could block attacks with attacks of his own, as long as they were at equal strength to where the attacks would cancel each other out or the attack was stronger than the other and it would engulf that attack and keep on going. Heero wasn't sure if the attack then gained power from the other or not, but he'd find out one way or another. He wasn't fast enough to block all attacks like that and probably wasn't near as strong enough, yet, for the stronger attacks. He was sure this couldn't be it. Otherwise, why would there be so many other people to train them how to master this. Granted it wasn't as easy as the others made it look, but it wasn't all that hard, either. He just had to figure out a few things.  
  
Duo saw that Heero was straining to keep himself propped up with his arms behind him a ways and balancing on his hands. Duo rushed over to him, smoothing his bangs away from his eyes and gently getting him to lay back down.   
  
Once Duo had soothed Heero enough to where he went back to sleep, Duo quietly slipped out and had a chat with King Kai. He wanted Heero to be on Earth. He was sure that the gravity increase would make Heero extremely weak, along with the altitude of this planet. King Kai had agreed, reluctantly at first, but then decided that Duo might be right and made arrangements for Goku and Gohan to take Heero and Duo down to Earth and they'd stay there until Heero was better and then they'd either come back to King Kai's or they'd stay on Earth and train, but eventually, they'd have to be trained by King Kai, himself.  
  
Heero was cradled in Duo's arms as they stood outside, ready to be teleported. Goku had ahold of Duo's braid, because he had to be touching some part of Duo, and had Gohan by the hand, as he teleported. Heero had his head resting against Duo's chest. He couldn't believe how weak he was. He'd had wounds worse than this and wasn't this weak. Though, they did take longer to heal, because he wasn't so weak that he had to stay in bed, though he should have, if he would consider the wound itself.   
  
But, now the only way he could leave bed without hurting himself in some way, was to have Duo carry him in his arms, while Heero put his arms around the American's neck and let his head rest on his chest. It was embarrassing, though he felt, surprisingly, safe in Duo's arms. He felt Duo staring at him, though he doubted that it was anger. Duo didn't seem to ever be angry with him for very long, though he was still really pissed at Vegeta. Heero was getting tired. He couldn't believe this. He never got tired like this! Not usually when he was injured, though it used to be that he wouldn't give himself a chance to be tired or notice it, anyway.   
  
Heero quickly fell asleep, in Duo's arms. Once they'd teleported to Goku's house, and Duo swore he'd never get used to that, Chi-Chi immediately noticed that Heero was injured, since Heero wasn't wearing a shirt, and she saw the bandages, she ushered them both into the only spare room. It was big enough. One teensy weensy little problem, though. It only had ONE bed. Meaning, they'd be sleeping in the same bed. Oh, the bed was big enough, he just didn't know if Heero would like that idea. Duo noticed that Heero seemed to be breathing better and in slightly less pain. Now, Duo was sure that it would only take a week of recovery. He set Heero down on the bed and covered him up. Duo knelt next to the bed and brushed some of Heero's bangs away from his eyes and kissed his forehead. "You get well soon." Duo whispered very softly. He hadn't known that Chi-Chi had been watching him or that he'd left the door wide open.  
  
  
Author's note: So, how's this part?? I hope it's good and in future parts there should be some Chi-Chi bashing, but I don't do much with bashing characters, but it should pass as humor, though I don't think I'm good at much but romance. Just mail me at, traci1985babe@hotmail.com  
  



	6. Chi-Chi's Confrontation

Heero and Duo, Saiyan Gods  
Part 6: Chi-Chi's Confrontation  
By: Phantasm Soldier  
  
Anime series: Gundam Wing/Dragon Ball Z  
Romance/action/suspense/alternate universe  
Not a lemon or a lime  
Yaoi: Heero and Duo  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Dragon Ball Z or any of their characters. The only characters that are mine are the ones that don't belong to or in either Gundam Wing or Dragon Ball Z.  
  
Chi-Chi quietly cleared her throat, as not to wake Heero. Duo whipped his head around to see who was spying. He smiled. "Is something wrong?" Duo mouthed, afraid to speak out loud and taking the chance that Heero might wake up. Heero needed all the rest he could get and if Duo had to strap him to the bed, he was going to get it.   
  
Chi-Chi motioned for Duo to come out of the room. Duo looked at Heero, unsure if he should leave the slumbering boy's side. He, reluctantly, got up and went to Chi-Chi. She closed to door softly behind them and practically shoved Duo into the kitchen. Duo had been surprised at her strength. He wasn't accustomed to being rude to a woman, unless she was trying to kill or otherwise hurt him, Heero or one of his friends. He wouldn't hit, insult, or, depending on if they were older than him or not, he wouldn't backtalk or disrespect them in any way. Though, Duo would not offer his respect to someone that didn't respect him in return. Maybe that's why he had so much trouble with school. Every one of the authority figures thought they were deserving of his respect, but he didn't deserve theirs. Though, that was off subject, he just didn't say anything about the shoving. It wasn't like she was shoving him into a jail cell when he hadn't done anything. "What is it Chi-Chi, if I may call you that?" Duo asked. "Oh sure, go right ahead. I was walking by the room to Gohan's room to see if he was studying or if he'd snuck out to play with that dragon he calls Ickeris." (sp?) Chi-Chi began. "Yeah?" Duo pressed, wanting to get back to Heero. "I saw how much affection you were showing that boy, Heero, and I think you two make a cute couple. You obviously like him and if he trusts you as much as it seems he does, that he'd let you carry him around like that, then I think he likes you too. So, tell him." Chi-Chi said, not blushing in the least.   
  
Duo started. "Ma'am, I'm not in love with Heero. I'm not gay. Not that there's anything WRONG with that, I'm just not." Duo said. "It doesn't matter what gender your true love is, if you love them, you can't do anything about it. Even if you wanted to. You could deny it and say it isn't true, but what happens if it IS true? What happens if it is true and you don't tell him how you feel and he ends up with someone else? You'll be in pain. Love hurts. Especially, when you let it slip through your fingers. You have millions of chances. Just tell him." Chi-Chi said. "Chi-Chi, I think you read that wrong. We...we're just friends. Nothing more." Duo denied.   
  
"Alright, Duo. If that's how you want it. I just hope that you can deal with the pain if Heero gets tired of waiting for you to say something and takes your silence as a rejection and goes off with someone else. Maybe, even a woman and marries her. You're chance would be gone forever, probably if that happens." Chi-Chi said. "Umm, I need to get back to Heero, now. I don't want him waking up in this strange place, all alone." Duo said, politely excusing himself. Sometimes, being kind to women was an annoying habit. Sister Helen and Father Maxwell had drilled that into him. Unless, in self-defense he never hit a woman or girl, or unless he was defending someone who couldn't defend themselves or a friend....or Heero. Duo wasn't sure if what he told Chi-Chi was a lie or not. If it was it would be his first lie. And his last. He had no desire to go around LYING to people.   
  
He opened and shut the door quietly. He turned and almost jumped out of his skin as he noticed Heero was watching him. Awake.   
  
"Heero, what are you doing awake?" Duo asked. "I woke up." Heero said. "Obviously. I mean, WHAT woke you up?" Duo asked. "I just woke up. I've been sleeping too much." Heero said. "No, you haven't. You haven't been sleeping, ENOUGH for the wound you've got. Heero, lay back." Duo said, pushing him back gently. Heero winced and Duo jerked his hands away. "I'm sorry." Duo said. "No, that's alright. Any movement hurts." Heero said, through gritted teeth. He couldn't bring himself to move any which way, because the pain would increase and he hurt just sitting there as well in that position. "What have I gotten myself into?" Heero asked out loud.   
  
Duo wrapped his arms around him and laid him back gently that way, since Heero could just let his weight onto Duo. "There. Now STAY that way." Duo said. "I don't wanna." Heero said, sounding much like a small child. "Heero, please stay there. I KNOW you don't want to, but if you do, you'll stop hurting for a while." Duo said. Heero didn't really care about that, but since Duo had asked him to, he decided it wouldn't kill him to do something someone told him too, for once.   
  
"Why is there only one bed? Are we in separate rooms?" Heero asked. "No, this is the only room available and there's only one bed, because this was meant for one guest or a married couple, I guess. There aren't anymore beds. If you want me to sleep on the floor or in a chair, I'll understand. I mean, it might be uncomfortable and I might hurt you." Duo said. "No, that's alright, you can sleep in the bed, if you promise to sleep and not that half asleep crap you pull since I've been injured." Heero said. "But, if I move too much..." Duo was cut off. "Alright, Duo. Would you ever intentionally, if it couldn't be helped, hurt me?" Heero asked. Duo's eyes widen with shock. "No, of course not! How could you even THINK something like that about me?!" Duo asked, in astonishment. "I don't think that about you. I just wanted you to hear yourself say it. So, if it isn't intentional, then, to me, it doesn't matter." Heero said.  
  
Duo considered this. "Alright, IF you're sure." Duo said. "I'm sure. You can sleep in this bed with me when you're ready to go to sleep." Heero said.  
  
Heero, never doing as he knows he should, tried, yet again, to get up. "Heero, please, stay in the position I put you in." Duo said, again getting Heero to lay down. Heero was already sweating again. "It hurts." Heero said, gritting his teeth. "I know. If I had the chance I'd take that pain for you, but I can't. It would help if you'd stay laying down, though." Duo said, brushing sweaty bangs from Heero's face. Duo got an idea. He got up to go to the bathroom and get a washcloth and bowl of cold water. "Are you leaving me? Where're you going?" Heero asked, knowing that he was completely helpless. It hurt too much to even sit up for too long, and he could forget about getting up. He'd grown too accustomed to not being injured over the years that he'd lost some of that tolerance for pain, not needing to use it very often. During the war he was fresh out of training and he was always hurt in some way while training. Nothing very permanent, though. This, however, would leave a permanent, thin, light colored scar on his chest. It wouldn't be a raised scar, but it would only be noticeable if someone were looking for it.  
  
He'd found out that Duo had stitched him up and bandaged him all on his own. Getting the supplies he'd need and he'd done a bang up job with it, too. Though, he was probably taught how to do things like that a long time ago, maybe even during training or sooner. Heero had passed out from the pain of the examination of the wound. Duo had been gentle in examining it, but one could only be so gentle with a wound like that and even then it hurt to just touch it. It hurt to breath, because his chest moved. He hadn't told Duo that, though. He hadn't wanted him to worry.   
  
Through Heero's constant painful breathing, though, he'd had an almost permanent look of pain on his face. Duo was suspicious if he hadn't already figured it out. He hadn't scolded Heero for not telling him, yet, so he figured that he was still putting the pieces together on that.  
  
Heero was very tired all of a sudden. And cold. He used just his arms to pull the covers up. Seeing this, Duo helped him. Heero tried to yawn, but the pain was so horrible his breath caught and a look of pure agony from how much his chest had moved upward was on his face. He let out a whimper as he exhaled in a shuddering breath. "Heero, what's wrong?!" Duo asked, kneeling down on the floor, next to Heero's side, so that he was level with Heero, instead of sitting on the bed, taller than Heero and looming over him. He wanted to be as close to Heero as possible, when he was in such pain. "Hurts." Heero said, very quietly, through gritted teeth as he slowly let more of the air he'd taken in, out. "Hurts? What hurts? Your chest? But, you weren't sitting up." Duo said. "Hurts to breath." Heero said. "Aww, Heero." Duo said. He hadn't realized that Heero was in so much pain. He'd seen the looks on Heero's face now and then, but only when he sat up. He smoothed Heero's bangs back, feeling that Heero had a temperature. "Heero, you're burning up!" Duo exclaimed. "I'm tired." Heero said, already starting to fall asleep. "Okay, just sleep, Heero. Just sleep. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise. I'm going to go get something that might break your fever or at least make you feel better." Duo said. He waited until Heero had fallen asleep and then went to the bathroom for the bowl of water and washcloth.  
  
He came back out and sat next to Heero again, then put the washcloth in the cold water and gently pressed it to Heero's forehead, wiping off the sweat gently and slowly, then proceeded to do the same with Heero's whole face, straying from sensitive areas that might wake the boy up, such as his eyes, nose and mouth. He did the same with Heero's neck and what part of his chest that wasn't covered by the covers or the bandages. Then, he went back to wash over Heero's face again with the cloth. Duo repeated this until the water was gone and the rag wasn't of any use to him anymore. Heero woke up a few times, while Duo was doing that and just looked at Duo for a second before falling asleep again.   
  
Once, Heero had stopped him and stayed awake long enough to say 'thank you', but quickly fell asleep, again.   
  
Chi-Chi came in a few times to see how everything was going. She asked if she should call a doctor, but Duo said that she shouldn't right now, because Heero really didn't need one. He only had a fever. He doubted Heero was very sick, just a fever and tiredness. It was probably that Heero just wouldn't rest. He'd keep trying to get up or sit up and it hurt him. Chi-Chi had agreed, but told Duo that if Heero got any worse she was calling a doctor and she didn't care if the whole world objected.  
  
Goku came in to see how they were doing as well. He'd said that if they got any sensu beans before Heero was better, he'd bring one for him, but Koren still didn't have any. Duo had thanked him and left.   
  
Gohan came in, saying that his mother wanted Duo to come out for dinner, but Duo, as big as his appetite usually was, refrained, saying that he'd rather stay with Heero and wasn't very hungry, anyway. He couldn't even think of eating very much when Heero was in so much pain. He did ask for some soup for Heero. Gohan had nodded and went to tell Chi-Chi.   
  
A little later Gohan had returned with the soup and another bowl was on a tray with Heero's. It was apparently Duo's bowl. Duo had accepted them both, deciding that there wasn't much sense in making the small boy return his bowl. Heero wouldn't want him to starve himself, just because he was injured. If Duo'd done that during the wars, then Duo would be dead of starvation by now. But, Heero never seemed as helpless as he did now. He was totally dependant on Duo.  
  
Heero woke up as Gohan shut the door. "Duo?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm here. Gohan brought us some soup. I think I can fix it to where you can sit up and eat it, but you hafta trust me." Duo said. "I trust you, Duo." Heero said, sleepily. "But, I'm not hungry." He added. "I don't care. You need to eat. I'm not hungry either and I'm going to eat as soon as you've eaten." Duo said. "Duo Maxwell? Not hungry? That's a real event. They should stop the presses for this one." Heero said, weakly, yawning and hurting himself again. "Watch it, Heero." Duo said.  
  
Duo started rearranging the pillows, while letting Heero's full weight rest on Duo's arm, while the other worked with the pillows quickly. He let Heero back, gently, and Heero was in a sitting position.   
  
Duo got the bowl of soup and lifted the spoon, full of broth, to his lips and blew on it gently. He fed Heero that spoonful and Heero swallowed it. "Don't you think I can feed myself?" Heero asked. "Heero, your chest hurts with any movement you make. Reaching to get the bowl, then balancing it just in your hands wouldn't work. One, you would eventually need to rest the bowl on something and it wouldn't be too smart to rest it on your chest and I really don't want you spilling it. You've already got a fever. And to feed yourself, you'd still have to move a little and I want you in the least amount of pain I can get you in." Duo said. Heero didn't look too pleased with having to have every single little thing done for him. He never did like that.  
  
Duo sighed. "Please, just let take care of you until you're well. Just let me do this ONE thing." Duo said. If Heero hadn't anticipated how much pain it would cause him, he would have sighed, too. "Alright. It isn't as if I'm in the position to argue with you, anyway." Heero said. "Thank you. Now, swallow this." Duo said, feeding Heero another spoonful of broth.  
  
Once the contents of the bowl was gone, Duo picked up his own bowl, because, he decided that he might as well eat it. He'd accepted it from Gohan and he'd told Heero that was going to. He adjusted Heero's pillows back to the way they were, so that he could lie down again. Heero actually watched Duo eat. He watched Duo take the first bite and slurp up the last of the broth as well.  
  
Goku came in and said that Chi-Chi had sent Gohan to bed and was cleaning up in the kitchen and wanted to know if he and Heero were finished. "Chi-Chi sent Gohan to bed and said to come and see if you two were done so she could wash the dishes." Goku said, cheerfully. "Yeah, we're done. Tell Chi-Chi and Gohan thanks for the soup and thanks for takin' it away, Goku." Duo said. "That's okay. I know that if someone didn't come and get it, we probably wouldn't see it again, until Heero was better." Goku said. "Yeah, you're probably right." Duo said, grinning. Goku took the tray away.  
  
Duo had nothing to sleep in, but that was alright, since he usually just slept in his boxers anyway. Heero was still saying that he was cold, whenever Duo asked him about it, so the body heat would probably do wonders for it, anyway. Duo went to take a shower, but left the door open so that he could hear Heero if Heero needed anything, though he knew that no matter what was wrong with Heero, he wouldn't get Duo out of the shower to do something for him. Not unless it was life or death. Duo sighed. He wouldn't have minded having to leave the shower if Heero needed something. It was like Heero could just as easily get up and get it. It was even painful to breath! No wonder it hurt so much to just move.  
  
Duo came out of the bathroom in his boxers, stretching and yawning. He was so tired he could probably just fall over and sleep for a hundred years on the floor. Chi-Chi might not be too happy with it, though. And he didn't think he really could sleep for too long. All Heero would have to do was make some little noise and Duo would wake up. He was a heavy sleeper, but if something was wrong, something just told him to wake up and he just obeyed it.  
  
He slipped under the covers of the bed, next to Heero. Heero was shivering, but sleeping. The shivering seemed to hurt him, because he was making that pained face again. The face that Duo couldn't stand to see on him. He got as close as he dared without hurting Heero and wrapped his arms around his waist, instead of his chest or something. The body heat from Duo seemed to be warming Heero up. Duo smiled. He let his head rest on the pillows, next to Heero's face and fell asleep.   
  
Duo woke an hour later, to some movement and he felt something. He opened his eyes and Heero was asleep, but so close to him that he was almost kissing him. Their noses were touching. Duo moved his head back a little, not wanting Heero to wake up in that position or someone to walk in and see it, then fell asleep again.  
  
A few hours passed and then Duo was jolted awake by some whimpering, sounding almost like crying. It was coming from Heero. He didn't blame him, Heero was probably sick of all the pain that never seemed to go away and when it did it didn't leave for long. Heero's tail had snaked around and wrapped itself around Duo's arm. Duo was still getting used to his Saiyan tail as well. He strained to see Heero's face clearly in the dark. Heero was sleeping, but obviously he'd moved and the pain was so bad that in his sleep he couldn't stop it and was crying. Duo didn't know why the pain hadn't woken him up. Maybe, Heero was too exhausted from all that pain to even BE woken up. He might have to just wake up on his own. Heero was in a new position now. He was laying on his side and Duo could see the tears coming from Heero's eyes, cascading down his cheeks.   
  
Duo couldn't help himself. He leaned over and kissed the tears away. Maybe Chi-Chi was right. Maybe he did love Heero. Maybe that's what the unidentifiable feeling inside him was. Love. Of the romantic kind. Or so he liked to call it. Yes. That's what it was. Why he was only NOW realizing it, was beyond him. Or, maybe, he had always known, but just hadn't dug deep enough to realize it that he knew. Just didn't pay close enough attention.  
  
Heero felt Duo as he kissed his tears away, but instead of waking up, he snuggled closer to Duo, though it hurt and brought more tears to his sleeping face. Heero had gotten himself so close that his head was just under Duo's chin. Duo left one hand around Heero's waist and started to toy with a lock of Heero's hair with the other, while whispering to Heero that it was okay and the pain would be gone again, soon. Heero stopped crying in his sleep and Duo stayed up for a little longer to make sure he was finished, knowing he wouldn't know of it when he woke up and soon fell asleep himself, after he was satisfied that Heero wasn't going to start crying in his sleep, anymore. He wondered, briefly, how Heero was going to react when he found himself being held in Duo's arms in that position, before he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Author's note: So, Duo's finally realized that he loves Heero. That doesn't mean Heero's realized it, though. They aren't a couple yet. I don't know how long I'll drag it out for that, though. *grins* Is Duo ready to admit it to other people, though? Should he? Someone might tell Heero or say something around Heero that might tell Heero of Duo's feelings, before Duo is ready to tell Heero. Then again, they might not. I know, no Chi-Chi bashing in this one. I'm sorry for people who wanted it. I'll get it in, in other parts. Really. I just had other ideas for this part, that's all. Hope you liked this part. Mail me at, traci1985babe@hotmail.com  
  



	7. Bulma's Involvement

Heero and Duo, Saiyan Gods  
Part 7: Bulma's Involvement  
By: Phantasm Soldier  
  
Anime series: Gundam Wing/Dragon Ball Z  
Romance/action/suspense/alternate universe  
Not a lemon or a lime  
Yaoi: Heero and Duo  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Dragon Ball Z or any of their characters. The only characters that are mine are any characters that don't belong to or in either Gundam Wing or Dragon Ball Z.  
  
Chi-Chi knocked on the door to the guest room. "Heero, Duo, are you two awake, yet?" Chi-Chi called through the door.   
  
Heero woke up and saw the position. "Duo..." Heero said. Duo snapped awake, suppressing his blush, with much work and refrained from saying anything. He didn't want to tell Heero how he felt yet, until he was sure that Heero wouldn't think badly of him or maybe even that Heero felt the same. He was sure that no matter what, Heero would never think badly of him. Though, sometimes, people misread and misjudge people. Duo was sure, though, that Heero would never do that to him. If Heero didn't love him the way he loved Heero, then Heero would let him down easy and they would go on with the way things used to be. He knew Heero well enough to know that. Heero would never hurt him in any way. Physically or emotionally. Of course, it would hurt if Heero rejected him, but as long as they stayed as close friends as they always did, Duo could live with it. As long as he was with Heero. He didn't have to be constantly able to kiss him or make love to him, but he just wanted to be with him, too. He wanted anything and everything Heero was willing to give him. Even if it was only close friendship.   
  
But, there was that nagging in the back of his head that said that that could backfire on him. Duo decided that he would wait. He knew, though, that there was no way he was misreading his own feelings, though. No, this was love. Something so deep that it even hurt at times. Like when Heero took that shot in the chest from Vegeta. Duo thought his heart was just going to explode with pain. This was sort of like a second chance at life for them and Heero had already ended up hurt.   
  
'And if Heero IS interested in guys, that doesn't mean that he returns my feelings. What if he is, but he just isn't interested in ME? Damn, they weren't kidding when they said 'love hurts'. They also weren't kidding when they said not to try to figure it out, because it gives you a major migraine. Anyway, was that someone at the door?' Duo thought. He turned to the door. "Who is it?" Duo asked, sleepily, though wide awake, now. "It's Chi-Chi. The boys want you to start your training and it's time for breakfast. I was wondering how Heero was doing, as well." Chi-Chi said. "No, I can't leave Heero." Duo said. "Duo, just because I'm hurt, you shouldn't put your life on hold." Heero said. Chi-Chi entered the room. She smiled at Duo, then at Heero. "Feeling better today, Heero?" Chi-Chi asked. "Yeah, a little. Duo, if you aren't going to train, then you're going to help me build up my strength again, so I can get up and walk around." Heero said. "But, if I do that, then I'll never be able to get you to rest. Besides, it isn't good for you and you just got over that fever and exhaustion." Duo said.   
  
Heero flopped back over so he was on his back, again. Pain coursing through him again. "Heero." Duo said, quietly, worrying. "I think I'll tell the boys that you can't come." Chi-Chi said. "Good idea. Thanks." Duo said, trying to get Heero into a comfortable position. "You're welcome. Just make sure he gets well. Though, I know under your watch, he will." Chi-Chi said, winking in Duo's direction. For once Duo thanked all the Gods he didn't believe in that Heero was in so much pain that he didn't see the wink, because his eyes were closed. That thankfulness, turned, again, into worry. Truth be told, the worry never left, but now it only increased.   
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chi-Chi went outside to tell the boys about Duo. "Boys! Duo isn't able to come out and train. He's still too busy taking care of Heero. Heero's in too much pain to be left alone for long." Chi-Chi said.   
  
"Okay, thanks, Chi-Chi!! Well, guys, I guess we're on our own, today!" Goku said, cheerfully.   
  
Chi-Chi left them alone in the yard, with a warning not to break anything....like the house. She wanted to call Bulma.   
  
Chi-Chi was in the living room, a cordless phone to her ear as she watched a soap opera on television. The phone rang and rang and rang. Finally, a voice picked up.   
  
"Hello?" A woman's voice asked. "Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked. "No, this is 18. Is this Chi-Chi?" The newly wished human, humanoid asked. "Oh, hi 18! Yeah, this is Chi-Chi. You know about those Saiyan Gods that were supposed to be coming after the training?" Chi-Chi asked. "Yeah, I remember Bulma telling me about that. The Gods of Death and War or something, right?" 18 asked. "Yeah, that's right. Well, they're very young. They look around 15 or 16. Maybe even a little older." Chi-Chi said. "Wow. Gods that young, huh?" 18 asked. "Yeah, well, anyway, one of them got hurt. They were up there at that King Kai's, because they were supposed to train to be as strong as they were, before. Or something like that. Anyway, One of them, the God of War, who goes by Heero, was sparring with Vegeta and Mr. High and Mighty got too excited and started with the bigger stuff, before Heero even knew how to block attacks without canceling them out with one of his own and junk and hit him in the chest. He had to have stitches and he's in real bad shape. The other, the God of Death, going as Duo, is staying close by him. He never leaves his side very often and when he does it isn't very long. Duo seems to be showing more affection to Heero than just a friend would. And Heero trusts him so much that he'll let Duo carry him around and doesn't want Duo to leave him. I think he's getting better, though. Although, I think they both really love each other, BUT Duo wont admit it. I don't even know if he's realized it, yet. He's very fussy over Heero, though. I was calling Bulma, because I wanted to see if she could come over here and help me set them up. Or at least get Duo to realize his feelings and tell Heero." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, Bulma's here. I'll just tell her what you said and then she'll probably wanna come right over." 18 said. "That's great! Call me and tell me if she's coming or if she can't make it right now." Chi-Chi said. "Okay, bye Chi-Chi." 18 said. "Bye." Chi-Chi said, hanging up the phone.  
  
@@@@@@@@@   
  
"Heero, I don't want to hurt you." Duo said. "I know that, but if I don't do this, then by the time I'm actually better, I'll still be too weak to do anything, because I haven't used my muscles for a while." Heero said. "I know, Heero, but a shower?" Duo asked. "Then let me take a bath. I want to get cleaned up! I smell, Duo!" Heero said. "Heero, you do not. It isn't like you've been rolling around in the dirt, mud and garbage." Duo said. "I know that, but damn it, Duo, I want to get cleaned up!" Heero said, getting up, hurting himself, and falling back down. Duo sighed. "Heero, if you take a bath OR a shower, then I'll have to help you the whole time. That means that I'd have to help you in there, UNDRESS you, COMPLETELY and probably end up helping you wash." Duo said. "Why? Haven't you ever seen a guy's..." Heero was cut off by Duo's hand. "None of that, thanks." Duo said. He really didn't need to imagine that, right now. Not being able to tell Heero how he felt was already giving him naughty thoughts. He didn't need any help from Heero.   
  
"You know, you're getting awfully skittish about certain words. Anything to do with my, or another guys, anatomy. You never used to be like that. Are you babysitting me now? Can't say those words or let those words be said to, around or by the little toddler?" Heero asked. He was only saying this, because he knew that it would get him a shower or a bath. Otherwise, he wouldn't have brought it up, at all. "Heero!" Duo said, sounding a little hurt. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry. I was just figuring that if I said something like that, you would let me take a bath." Heero said.   
  
"No, now Heero, if you think I'm treating you like a baby, then ya oughta be able to say so." Duo said, still sounding hurt and almost breaking Heero's heart to pieces, eventhough it wasn't even very evident in Duo's voice. "Duo, you aren't treating me like a baby. Without the care you've given me, I probably would have died. I never would have told anyone about that wound, so it was good that you saw it. I never would have survived, if someone hadn't been there for me and helped me. You were being protective, because it was in my best interest." Heero said. "Are you SURE that's the whole truth?" Duo asked. Heero looked puzzled. "What's that supposed to mean? Why else would I say it?" Heero asked. "Because, you might just be saying it, so my feelings wont be hurt." Duo said. "Duo, it's true that I didn't mean to hurt you, but I wasn't lying. You aren't treating me like a baby." Heero said. "Okay." Duo said. "Now, can I have my bath?" Heero asked.   
  
"Heero, haven't we been over this? This is DÃ©jÃ  vu all over again." Duo said. Heero rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll get up myself and crawl into the bathroom." Heero said. "Hey, now wait just a minute." Duo said. "Yes?" Heero asked, smirking, already trying to get up and hurting himself, yet again. "Come 'ere!" Duo said, making a move to help Heero. "No, if you're going to help me, help me walk...on my own." Heero said.  
  
"Fine, fine, fine. We'll do it your way, but by the time we're done, today, you're going to be exhausted." Duo said. "I know, I will. That could be a good thing. I'll get more sleep. Sleep is the most healing thing." Heero stated. "Alright." Duo said. He really did worry about Heero, sometimes.   
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
Once in the bathroom, Duo undressed Heero, then got him to sit on the edge of the tub where he could lean against the wall, if he needed to and undressed, himself. After that was done, Duo got in, bringing Heero with him into the tub. Heero was sitting between Duo's legs. Heero made sure that where Heero sat wouldn't embarrass either of them.  
  
He washed Heero, who made it a point that, in some areas, he wanted to wash himself. Each time he moved, Heero hurt himself, so the bath took a long time. Duo was patient and helped Heero when he needed it, regardless of whether he wanted the help or not.   
  
"Heero, you're clean now. We've been in here long enough. My fingers have soaked up so much water they hurt when I move 'em. You're clean, I'm clean, everyone's clean." Duo said. "Are you trying to be funny?" Heero asked. "It's a possibility." Duo said. "That was awful." Heero said. Duo shook his head. "I know it was. Heero, come on, ya gotta be tired." Duo said, trying to help Heero up. "I can get up, myself." Heero said. "Yeah, and fall back down. Do you KNOW how much that would hurt?" Duo asked. "Fine, you're right." Heero said, allowing Duo to help him up. "God, do you know how much time we could save, if you would just keep that in your head?" Duo asked, gesturing to Heero's head. He didn't mean anything bad by it. Heero looked down, though, as if he were ashamed.   
  
"Now, what's wrong with you?" Duo asked, gently.   
  
"I just...shouldn't argue with you. I'm always being so stubborn. You're only trying to help me, but I just constantly push you away." Heero said.  
  
Duo smiled. "No, Heero. We're both stubborn. I'm no better about that than you are. Besides, you've let me help you a lot. You've trusted me enough to let me carry you, feed you. I'm a patient person. May not always seem that way, but I can be. I know, that you can't help being stubborn, no more than I can." Duo said. He couldn't express what he wanted to say through words. He found that it happened a lot, lately. For someone who could make a living talking the ear off of someone, he didn't know exactly how to phrase what he wanted to say in words.   
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
Duo ended up having to carry Heero back into the bedroom and put him back to bed, wearing nothing at all. Neither had any clothes. They'd only had one pair of clothing....and that's what they'd had on.   
  
Duo got into the bed with Heero, both blushing some, and called for Chi-Chi.   
  
"You boys need....something?" Chi-Chi asked, as she saw that they didn't seem to have anything on, but the covers from the bed, covering them.   
  
"It's not what it looks like." Duo said, quickly. "Of course, not." Chi-Chi said, forcing a smile. "No, see, I just helped Heero take a bath. He wouldn't wait until he was better, so I decided that the best thing to do was take one, myself, and help him wash, that way we would both get clean and Heero wouldn't hurt himself, too much. Well, we were brought here, but we only have one pair of clothes. We, uh, wanted to know if you had something we could wear or...maybe you could wash our old clothes...which are in the bathroom." Duo said, smiling nervously.   
  
"Oh, I have some clothes that the boys said were intended for you two to wear. I think I'll get you both some pajamas, though, until Heero is better." Chi-Chi said, smiling as she left the room.   
  
"That was embarrassing." Heero stated. "Well...it wasn't SO bad. I mean, she knows we didn't do anything." Duo said. "How could we, when it hurts to even move to wash myself?" Heero asked. "Well, there's no reason to worry about it, since nothing happened." Duo said. "Yeah, you're right." Heero said. Neither felt like saying much about it.   
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
A few minutes, spent in silence, later, Chi-Chi returned with a pair of blue pajamas for Heero and a pair of crimson and black striped pajamas for Duo. Once Chi-Chi left, making sure that she took the boys' other clothes before she left, Duo helped Heero into his pajamas. Then Duo got into his and sat on a chair near the bed, watching Heero.   
  
"Are we going to do this, again?" Heero asked. "Do what?" Duo asked. "You've done nothing, but watch me ever since I got hurt. You can do other things, you know." Heero said. "I know, but I like watching over you, while you're hurt or sick." Duo said. "Why?" Heero asked. "Well, what are friends for?" Duo asked, in return. That wasn't exactly an answer to anything, but Heero decided to accept it.   
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
Gohan came in once more that night, to make sure that Heero and Duo didn't need anything. Once they had convinced him that he could tell his mother nothing was wrong and they didn't need a thing, Gohan left them alone, again. Heero dozed every once in awhile, but woke up a few minutes later. Duo wished he would be able to go to sleep and stay asleep for longer than just a few minutes or so.  
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Bulma, I'm telling you, they're made for each other!" Chi-Chi whispered excitedly.   
  
"Alright, alright. I'll help, you knew I would. I always love to get in on match making! We'll start first thing in the morning! Hmm, I should probably go home, now. Vegeta's probably already tearing up the house, because his dinner isn't ready." Bulma said, sighing.   
  
"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, do you think we should start tomorrow? Maybe we should wait until Heero's better, before we do anything like that." Chi-Chi said, as she thought it over. "I don't know. We'll see tomorrow, when I meet them." Bulma said, smiling.   
  
"I wonder how they act around babies." Chi-Chi said. "That should probably wait until Heero's better. From what you say, just holding little Trunks would probably hurt him. And, we want him better, before we actually start getting them together." Bulma said. "Yeah, I suppose you're right." Chi-Chi said, sighing. She really wanted to see them hold a baby. She just had a feeling that they'd look good holding one. It was really too bad, that they couldn't have children together.  
  
Chi-Chi sighed again, just thinking on that last thought, as Bulma left and Goku came back into the house with the firewood.   
  
Author's note: So, how's this?? I hope ya'll like it! I have another e-mail address. I check both of my e-mail addresses daily, though. My new one is, vampiric_goddess2001@yahoo.com and my other one, the one you all know, most likely, is traci1985babe@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
